Una loca y Retorcida Historia de Amor
by Adryleira
Summary: Todos tenemos nuestra historia de amor ¿Quieres saber cuál es la mía? Hx? *hiatus*


**CAPÍTULO 1**

_Quizás han oído miles de historias de amor, que un chavo se enamora de otro, que se enamoran de quien menos pensaron enamorarse, en fin, muchas historias que hacen alucinar y soñar que llegará ese príncipe azul o esa princesa para todos y todas, pero la mía, la considero de alguna forma, diferente._

_Mi nombre es Adriana aunque casi todos me dicen de cariño Adry-chan, tengo 18 años y acabo de terminar la preparatoria, y ustedes se preguntarán ¿Qué tiene de especial eso? Pues bien, para empezar les diré que estoy lejos de mis padres, en Norteamérica, pero ahora eso no importa, he venido aquí a contarles mi historia y eso haré…_

Todo comenzó hace 3 años, en un poblado en Sonora, donde hacía extremo calor, sudaba a mares y el agua estaba hirviendo aunque estuviera en los congeladores y yo me moría de calor más que los demás, puesto que traer el cabello largo y suelto en clima extremo no es lo más recomendable, así que lo único que me calmaba la sed era la cerveza, ya traía como 7 u 8 encima, así que imagínense lo mareada que andaba. De pronto se oyó una explosión y todos salieron del lugar (era algo así como un restaurante-bar) asustados, dijeron que había explotado el gas, pero yo supe que no fue así, salí y vi como un hombre con aspecto de cholo (en México, así se les llama a los malandros) que tenía entre sus manos un garrote lleno de energía, pero lo que más me sorprendió fue ver que estaba peleando contra un gran monstruo rojo con marcas en todo su cuerpo y cuernos en su cabeza, me fijé bien y vi que encima del monstruo había alguien, sentado, parecía un niño de cabello largo aunque no pude verlo mejor, de pronto vi como el hombre del garrote saltó directo hacia el para atacarlo, pero el monstruo lo agarró con una mano y le encendió fuego, quemando por completo la piel del hombre, oí un a voz diciendo "Que diminuto eres, no vale la pena matarte, dejaré que vivas un poco más" y el monstruo lo dejó caer.

La gente asombrada se acercó a socorrerlo, yo solamente me quedé viendo como aquella imponente figura desaparecía en la nada, cuando volví a la realidad, escuché que la gente decía: "¿Pero cómo es que estaba flotando en el aire y de repente se incendió? ¿A quién estaba atacando?"

- Fue a un monstruo y a un niño, los atacó con un garrote que tenía poder – dije, haciendo que todos voltearan a verme

- ¿Qué? – Me preguntó un hombre de avanzada edad – Estás loca niña, ahí no había nada

- Yo los vi – insistí – les aseguro que los vi –

- Miren nada más lo que dice esta niña loca – se burló uno de los presentes – de seguro estás tomada o drogada

- Por supuesto que no, estoy en todas mis facultades y les aseguro que los vi, sino ¿Cómo explican que estaba flotando y cayó quemado?

- No lo sabemos, sólo sabemos que tú estás loca por según tú "haber visto cosas" jajajaja – se volvió a burlar el sujeto – anda, vete de aquí, no queremos locos en este pueblo – El comentario me indigno tanto, que agarré mis cosas y me marché de ese lugar, caminando, recordé de pronto que hacía un año, había visto una mano completamente blanca con ropas desgarradas en la puerta de mi habitación…ahora comprendía todo, tenía la habilidad de ver fantasmas…

Caminé y Caminé toda la tarde por aquellas carreteras con aspecto desértico (andaba por la zona del desierto, no ahí obviamente, me refiero a que el lugar tenía aspecto desértico) y justo cuando estaba por anochecer me paré buscando un lugar donde acampar, no había nada, pero me llegó el olor de humo y como no había árboles en esa zona, pensé que había gente cerca, así que me dejé guiar por el humo y este me llevó a una fogata, ya cerca pude divisar a 2 personas, pero por alguna razón me dio miedo, así que me escondí detrás de una roca que se encontraba a mi lado

- ¿Se puede saber qué haces ahí escondida? – la más alta de esas dos personas me habló, yo solo salí un poco avergonzada y todavía asustada.

- Gomen – le dije – lo que sucede es que buscaba un lugar para acampar esta noche, y como vi su fogata, pensé que me podrían aceptar con ustedes – dije acercándome un poco más – además, veo que no tienen nada para comer, yo traigo algo de comida, podemos compartirla… -

- Mhm, está bien, puedes quedarte mientras estemos aquí…-

- Pero…- habló la persona más pequeña, parecía una pequeña niña africana, lo digo por su vestimenta, su color de piel y su cabello –

- No te preocupes Opacho – la miró con una gran sonrisa

- Que lindo nombre – dije sentándome a un lado de ella – Yo me llamo Adriana, mucho gusto – le extendí mi mano y la pequeña la agarró estrechándola, mire a la persona al lado de ella y me di cuenta de que se trataba de un chico muy guapo con sus cabellos largos y castaños, ojos negros y tez morena, enfundado en una manta como beige y un pantalón café – Y tú ¿Cómo te llamas?

- Soy Hao, Hao Asakura…-

CONTINUARÁ….

Y BIEN, ¿Qué les pareció el principio? Sí como ya se habrán dado cuenta, narro mi ficticia historia jajaja xD!!! Sólo con algunas cosas reales (como lo de la mano que vi, eso sí fue real) y con una ligera modificación a las edades de los personajes ya que el shaman fight se llevará a cabo cuando los chicos (y yo xD) tengamos 16 años y no 13 como maneja el anime (aunque en el manga si maneja 16 años). También será una historia algo loca o desquiciada y tendrá mucho dolor, tengo ganas de hacer algo así.

Y bueno ya los dejo, déjenme reviews plis!!!

Dios los Bendiga, Saiop!!!

PD: Realmente…vivo con mis padres, en México

ADRIANA ASAKURA DE MUTOU


End file.
